Guardian Brother
by Tauren Paladin
Summary: FE7. After defeating Nergal, Priscilla is faced with another ordeal. A maniac noble wants her hand in marriage! Raven, like any other overprotective brother, is not going to allow this. Rated T for violence and alcohol references. PriscillaxHeath. Ravenx?


………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tauren Paladin says: Ahh… It has been a while since I have written something related to fanfiction… Anyway, this fanfiction is not for people who hate Priscilla or Raven… So you're warned.

Disclaimer: If Fire Emblem 7 were mine, I would have a special ending for Lyn and Rath, sadly, I do not own it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Guardian Brother**

Chapter 1

"Aaargh!!!" He screamed. The red headed hero lunged at yet another knight with his steel-plated axe. The knight, being unable to defend due to the heavy armor, fell against the sudden attack, the weapon being stuck into the armor and his skin. Raven turned around and saw a pair of cavaliers charging at him. He merely threw his shield into the air, and started sprinting towards them. The horsemen hastily stopped before the hero leapt into the air, twirling around to avoid some unexpected arrows, courtesy of a nearby nomad. He held his shield up high to block more of the projectiles.

"Damn, they're too many!" Raven thought as he unsheathed his lancereaver from the scabbard hidden in the shield. He spun around a couple of times before his blade made contact with the cavalier's lance. The sheer force the impact generated made the opposing weapon shatter. Surprised by the hero's feat, the cavalier attempted to use his spare arm to punch Raven in his head. He was expecting this though, and blocked with his shield before spinning once more to behead the man. The blade sliced the skin like a Flaming knife ripping through butter, leaving only torrents of blood behind. Raven jumped from the startled horse and aimed for the second cavalier, who had raised his lance at him. With a swift flick of the wrist, the tip of the lance was gone, with a sudden bash from the shield; the horseman could but fall from his mount. The Hero quickly inserted the tip of his weapon into the fallen cavalier's head, making a soup of metal, bone and blood. Then, he felt an arrow pierce his right leg, the nomad hadn't gone away. Raven gritted his teeth as he pursued the now fleeing archer; pain being what stopped him from going faster. The nomad readied some arrows and aimed at the hero. Raven raised his shield, but knew the archer would have a better aim than that. Looking desperate, he flung his lancereaver at the enemy, his aim slightly off from his inexperience to toss swords. The nomad was at a fair distance though, and easily evaded the weapon, as if it had been but a simple stick. The Sacaen horseman then turned around and started to shoot once again. Raven smirked and flung himself over the incoming foe, grabbing the arrow in the process. He landed behind the nomad, who tried to use his bow to throw Raven off balance. Unfortunately for the man, the redhead was quick at doing things. He thrust the arrow into his back, spraying red liquid over the entire place. The archer, with his last breath, screamed as the second arrow Raven used to silence him through the neck broke through his esophagus, giving even more tint to the hero's clothes.

Raven fell from the horse as it ran towards the distance. He pulled the arrow from his leg and could but watch how the blood flowed. He thought about using a vulnerary, but then remembered he had given his last one to his sister, who had complained about it.

Flashback………..

"Lord Brother! I'm just going to pick some berries. I beg you, keep the vulnerary!" The young valkyrie said as she shook her head, fiery hairs shaking the air. They had set up a camp close to the Pheraen grounds, which was pretty close to Lord Eliwood's castle.

"Priscilla, a wild beast may attack you, and… Considering you didn't get tomes when I told you to, something bad may happen!" Raven responded. He didn't want to imagine his little sister get hurt by some animal when he wasn't there. "Take it with you! It's an order!"

"Lord Brother! We did not have enough money for that! Besides, the only beasts around are wild deer! Please, stop worrying about me!" she pleaded. It was too late though, the hero had already left the encampment.

Flashback ends here……..

Raven tore his right sleeve and wrapped it around the injury, halting the flow of blood. He looked around himself. The encampment was a mess. The tent was stained red from all the blood. The bags were all sprawled over the floor, and its contents did not fare better. Broken vials and torn rations lay over the floor, forming an unrecognizable pattern. Priscilla would surely be startled at it. Raven strode off to recover his weapons: a battered steel axe that had found lodging in the fallen knight's breastplate, and a thin, but powerful lancereaver that he had flung at the nomad. He looked at the carnage with disgust. He was quite sure that this group had no relation to bandits. Nor did they seem allies to Bern… The only explanation left was that they were mercenaries. Raven knew exactly who had sent those scums to capture not him, but his sister. He returned to the camp and started packing his stuff. If the attacks continued, they would surely be unable to rest there that night.

"What happened here?" Asked a startled Priscilla when he turned around.

"Higgins… He sent them." Raven answered calmly. His crimson eyes fixed on the rations. "We should get moving, or they will catch up quickly."

Priscilla nodded and helped pack the objects until she noticed the blood that flowed from her brother's leg. "Let me cure you…" She said, taking out a heal staff. "See, you needed the vulnerary!"

"We will arrive to a village soon… Don't use your staff now… It can't be spared." He retorted.

"I bet you want to be healed by your hunter." Priscilla said with a childish grin before mounting her horse. Raven shrugged and mounted his own steed. He turned to the valkyrie just to be met by her bright smile. He almost blushed, but his icy façade would not allow him to. Priscilla giggled. She could not believe how close they had grown after she ran from her family, again. Before, her brother wouldn't allow anything trespass the cold barrier that prevented his face from showing emotion. Now, cracks were appearing.

They both strode toward the nearby mountain. They knew that if they could get across it, hope still existed for Priscilla. The day itself wasn't bad. The sun shone brightly upon them, with the fluffy clouds granting them some shade occasionally. The soft breeze skimmed across the fields of grass, refreshing their heated bodies. It was all dreamlike, as Priscilla wanted. The fact that she was riding alongside her brother made the scene seem much too unrealistic. The girl took a moment to watch Raven. His brown cape swirling in the air as he rode, his furrowed eyebrows, his determined gaze fixed on the horizon… Her brother hadn't changed at all. She tried to conceal a smile, but Raven suddenly turned toward her. His bright, red eyes were unwavering from her face.

"What?" He asked. His voice was grave and serious, yet, it hinted at the relief of having his sister beside him.

"It's nothing, Lord Brother." She answered. A smile found its way to her lips as the day began to end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tauren Paladin says: Not much right now… If I get reviews, I will continue (I will continue even if I don't get them). Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
